


The Protector

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: BAMF John, Brotherly Love, Drug Use, George can be so dumb sometimes, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George gets himself in some really scary trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

George was tired. Only a teenager still and working more then most adults he knew. Pete seemed perfectly okay and John and Paul seemed like they could handle the stress, so he didn't bring anything up. He didn't want to seem like a big baby in front of the rest of the band. They already gave him hell for being just a kid, younger then all of them.

He splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up. He was in the middle of a nasty bathroom in one of the bars they were playing in. He wasn't even sure the water flowing out of the facet was clean. But he splashed it on his face anyway. Anything to stay awake.

"Hey. American." A man in the corner said. George didn't turn around. "American." He moved to touch his shoulder.

"Me?" 'M not American." George said. He shrugged out of the man's touch.

"You with band?" He asked, his English butchered. George nodded. "You feel stress?"

"Look, whatever yer sellin'..." George started to walk out of the bathroom. The man moved to black him from leaving.

"I like your music." He said. He held something out in his hand to George. "You do good tonight." He showed three strange colored pills. George shook his head no.

"I don't use drugs." He said.

"Pep pills." He said. George stood there, staring at them. He had taken pep pills before when Stu and Pete were both still with them. Afterwards he shook like crazy and ended up asleep with Paul holding him still. John had threatened to make him puke if he didn't calm down.

"Are...are they safe?" George asked. He knew he shouldn't be taking drugs from a random guy in a bathroom, but he really needed to wake up.

"Very." The guy said. He grabbed George's hand and placed the three pills in his hand. Someone smacked the door then.

"C'mon George! Quit puttin' on yer make-up!" John yelled.

"Comin'!" George said. He moved away from the guy, looked at the pills in his hands, then quickly swallowed them before he walked out of the bathroom.

"What we're ya doin' in there?" John asked.

"Stuff. Now sod off." George said. He picked up his guitar from where it was sitting and gave Pete a quick smile before they headed out to the stage.

****

The lights were intense. Worse then anythng George had ever felt before. He felt like he was sweating to death. He looked over at the others to see if they were feeling the same way. But they all looked calm.

"George." Paul said in-between songs. "You feelin' okay?"

"O'course I am." George said, even though he felt sick. But he didn't want to be the baby anymore, so he lied. Paul eyed him suspiciously as they continued to play.

George was having a hard time with his chords. He couldn't understand what was going on as the world around him started to spin.

Then it went black.

****

John's world seemed to move in slow motion as George fell to the stage floor. One minute, he was playing, the next, there was no sound coming from the lead guitarist and he was laying there, not moving.

"George!" John yelled, throwing down his guitar and running to his friend. Pete jumped from behind his kit, Paul put his bass down. John was the first one to George. "George? George?!" John said. He touched the side of George's neck. He felt his heart beat. It was rapid. Way too rapid. "Jesus Christ."

"John, what's wrong?" Paul asked nervously.

"Somebody bloody get me some 'elp!" John screamed. Paul ran for help. Pete stood back, watching as the crowd murmured in confusion. "Georgie, please look at me." George didn't open his eyes. "Somebody better fuckin' 'elp me!" John screamed. Paul came with help soon.

But by then, George had stopped breathing.

****

John paced the dingy little German hospital waiting room. Paul and Pete were sitting in the chairs, watching as their leader paced. He was scared out of his mind at the thought of George dying on him. He had never really thought about it before, losing the baby of the group, but suddenly, it was a reality and he realized he could live without little Georgie Harrison.

"John, he's going to be fine." Paul said. But John wasn't listening. He hadn't been ever since he had ran the whole distance from the club to the hospital instead of waiting for Paul to get someone to drive them.

"Did you come with Mr. Harrison?" An older man asked. He was obviously German, but spoke much better English then the other one's that htey had encountered over their stay. John quickly turned to look at him.

"'Ow is 'e?" John asked. Paul and Pete were standing up by then, at his side.

"We had to pump his stomach." The doctor explained. "He had high amounts of uppers in his system. Very dangerous ones that are bad enough in just singles." John's hands turned into fists and suddenly, he found himself storming out of the hospital.

"John!" Paul yelled. He ran after his friend. He touched his shoulder. "John. Where are you goin'?"

"To bit the mother fuckin' shit out of the arse who gave George those fuckin' pills!" John growled. He pulled away from Paul, leaving his friend standing there, confused.

****

John went back to the club. He was about to go inside when he saw movement in the alley. A large man was dealing out pills to some of Hamberg's teens. John growled and walked over to him as he was about to hand the pills to a kid that couldn't be much older then George. His hand curled into a fist and he slammed it into the guys face. The pills scattered on the dirty ground.

"Hey!" The kid yelled.

"Get out of 'ere." John growled at kid. "Go 'ome. This is no place for you." The kid ran. John looked back at the man, who was rubbing his acheing jaw.

"What gives?" He asked.

"If I ever catch you givin' pills to kids again, I'll make sure you're the one who ends up in the 'ospital." John hit him in his stomach then walked away. He headed back to the hospital.

****

George was asleep. John set in the chair by his bed, watching him. He made Paul and Pete go home, but as the oldest member of the band, he felt it was his responsibility to watch out over George as he slept.

To protect him.

It was the next morning that he opened his eyes. He looked over at John, asleep in the chair, his head hanging to rest against his chest. George coughed at the nasty taste in his mouth, which hurt his stomach and chest. His mouth was horribly dry. John jerked awake.

"Yer awake." John said, moving closer to the bed. He grabbed a cup of water from the little table and held it out to George, who took it with shaky hands and sipped it. His burning throat was happy to recieve the cool liquid.

"Where am I?" George asked. John sighed.

"'Ospital." John said. "Do you remember what you did last night?"

"We 'ad a concert." George said. "This guy in the bathroom gave me..." His eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah." John said. George looked away. John took his hand.

"You scared the shit out of me kid." John said. "Don't ever do that again. I won't always be around to 'elp you. Yer just lucky this 'appened on the stage and not in yer sleep."

"You don't 'ave to watch out for me though." George said.

"Obviously I do." John said. George closed his eyes. "Georgie, you're my baby brother. I'll always want to protect you." George opened his eyes and looked up at John. John gave him a small smile then gently kissed his forehead. "Rest up. Once yer busted out of 'ere, we 'ave music to make."

George finally smiled back.

The End


End file.
